Leviathan-class Dreadnought
The Dreadnought is a capital warship hull classification used by the UNSC. The Leviathan-class Dreadnought is currently one of the most heavily armed and armored warships in service in the Navy. Armed with dual barreled Mk III Magnetic Accelerator Cannons, the Dreadnought can rip through the shields of most ships in one succesful salvo and then crippling the hull of the ship with a salvo from its oversized archer missile pods. The Leviathan-class though is ancient when compared to the more modern Cruisers that are currently in service in the Navy. Despite of this, Dreadnoughts are still amongst the most powerful warships built by the UPEO. Overview The Leviathan-class first entered into service in 1910AD. Back then there was an urgent need for a large warships that can act as the flagship of the Naval Fleet and to combat the increasing number of heavily armed warships present in the Galaxy. It was because of this need that the Leviathan-class was created. The energy shields of a Leviathan-class can absorb the damage of most energy weapons, furthermore the armor of a Leviathan-class can take on a tremendous amount of punishment before it begins to show signs of weakening. Layout The Leviathan-classis 3,450 meters long making it one of the largest warships to be ever built by the UPEO. The super structure of the Leviathan-class is shaped like a wedge, its smooth upper and under bellies provide perfect areas to place its Mk. III MACs. Oversized Archer missile pods are located throughout selected sections of the ships hull. Additionally the Leviathan-class can support up to three squads of starfighters (30 starfighters). A larger hangar is dedicated for troop dropships, allowing the Leviathan-class the capability to deploy its own ground forces to the battlefield. Like most capital warships the Leviathan-class has SOEIV bays for use by infantry. There are 20 of them located throughout various locations in the ship, most of them are located near the hangar bay dedicated to dropships. Bumblebee escape pods are located throughout the ships super-structure. Their numbers are more than enough for the entire crew of a Leviathan-class. Specifications Dimensions A Dreadnought is 3,450 meters long, 950 meters wide and 320 meters tall. It is the 3rd largest capital warship ever built by the UNSC. Propulsion The Leviathan-class utilizes four Deuterium nuclear fusion reactor as they requrie large amounts of energy in order to ensure that all the ships sytems are working and normal levels. For slipspace jumps, the Leviathan-class uses the standard Shawfujikawa Translight Engine to do so. The Leviathan-class posses several maneuvering thrusters that are strategically positioned at several areas of the ships superstructure. Furthermore due to the installation of Neutron Jammers which prevents the process of Nuclear Fission, all nuclear-based technology and therefore the Leviathan-class as well are equipped with Neutrom Jammer Cancellers which will negate the effect of N-Jammers in a small area. Armament *Dual barrel Mk. III Magnetic Accelerator Cannon x2 *Tactical Laser System x8 *Oversized Archer Missile Pods x90 *Point Defense Guns x40 *Shiva Nuclear Missiles x9 The dual barrel Mk. III MAC armed on the Leviathan-class are different that those used by Destroyers and Frigates. These MACs fire a much heavier projectile at twice the speed of the projectiels fired by the two ships mentioned before. Basically these are much more powerful variant of the MAC. Hull and Shielding The Leviathan-class posses a solid 6-meter Titanium A Battleplate coating making it the most heavily armored warships currently in service in the UNSC. The armor is also equipped with a refractive coating which spreads the damage of energy weapons, spreading and thinning the damage instead of allowing the energy to concentrate at one single spot of the hull and burning through the armor. The Leviathan-class is also equipped with an energy shield which increases its defense nearly ten fold. Future The Leviathan-class is to be retired by 2015AD, to be replaced by a newer generation of warships the UNSC is currently mass-producing. Category:UNSC Navy Ships